True Love's Absolution: A Yuruyuri Fanfiction
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the fateful events of 'True Love's Conviction' - many things have changed. For better or for worse? read and find out! Chapter Story, Adult Themes, Sequel to 'True Love's Conviction'
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yuruyuri is property of its respective owners, this fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.

WARNING: Adult themes, be careful children - you have been warned o.o

Read and review everyone :3 everyone likes to feel loved, criticisms, comments, yknow n.n

now time for some yuruyuri fanfiction! maybe not so Yuru (easygoing) though :o thats right - its time to go back to drama and romance, 's' word gets serious once again as we return to a more mature take on Sakurako and Himawari, hope you like it guys :3

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

**~Old Memories~**

The sun was starting to go down when Himawari Furutani arrived at the Ohmuro household. Her long blue hair tousled lightly in the autumn breeze as she pressed the doorbell. Her feet dancing - eager to get out of the cold wind.

Her feet froze stiff when the door opened ~ standing there in the dim hallway light, tall, slender, with short blonde hair - none other than Nadeshiko Ohmuro.

"Hi," Himawari smiled nervously, "can I come in? Sakurako told me to wait for her."

"Umm of course, Sakurako is-"

"Just going to buy dinner," Himawari laughed; slipping off her shoes, "I know."

Nadeshiko brought two cups of tea into the living room and set them on the table. Himawari used the heat to warm her hands.

The two looked around the room awkwardly, each waiting for the other to engage in conversation.

"So," Nadeshiko ventured, "how have you been?"

"I've been great." Himawari replied.

It had been a whole year since they had split - she had her bad days of course, but Sakurako was always there to help.

* * *

_"Himawari?" Sakurako rushed to my side, "what's the matter?"_

_"I saw Nadeshiko," Sakurako guided me to a seat, "she was with.."_

_"Hush now Himawari, it's okay." She held me, I could hear the thud of her heart beating in her chest; it was soothing._

_"I'm so sorry Sakurako," I try my hardest to fight back the tears, "but I just needed to see you-"_

_"That's enough," Sakurako laughed, "everything is going to be alright."_

_I don't know what it was._

_"I promise, everything will be alright."_

_But whatever it was, when she said those words to me. I knew she meant them._

* * *

Now Himawari could honestly say she hadn't thought of Nadeshiko and her girlfriend. It had taken a year, but she was genuinely happy again. It was at this moment that she remembered she was with Nadeshiko.

"I'm so sorry," Himawari's face turned a little red from embarrassment, "I completely spaced out."

Nadeshiko laughed, "That's alright."

Himawari rubbed the back of her neck, "sooo, what about you? Anything new?"

"Same old stuff," Nadeshiko replied, "my anniversary with my girlfriend just passed - that was pretty fun."

"Oh? What did you do?"

"We went to see a movie," Nadeshiko cooed, "then we went to dinner."

"It sounds nice." Himawari mused.

"It was nice." Nadeshiko's gaze lowered, her fingertip tracing around the top of her cup of tea.

"Something happened?"

"We.." Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip, "We had an argument, it was pretty big."

"Oh," Himawari blew the steam from her tea and took a sip, "do you... wanna talk about it?"

"It was.." Nadeshiko thought hard - her forehead creased, finally she let out a sigh, "It was about another girl."

"Oh," Himawari shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, taking another sip from her cup, "another girl?"

"Yes, a girl that I dated a long time ago." Himawari turned to look at Nadeshiko, when she noticed Nadeshiko gazing back at her.

"A girl she thinks I still have feelings for."

Nadeshiko placed her cup on the table, taking Himawari's cup from her hand and setting it on the table as well. She closed into Himawari ~ wrapping one arm around her waist and letting the fingertips of her other run through Himawari's blue windswept hair.

"And I still wonder," Nadeshiko whispered, so close that Himawari could feel Nadeshiko's hot breath against her lips, "If this girl has feelings for me."

Himawari pressed her lips to Nadeshiko's ~ embracing eachother for a few brief seconds before releasing her grasp.

"No," Himawari whispered back, "she doesn't."

Nadeshiko released her hold - her face tinged with guilt and rejection, she nervously shuffled back to her spot.

"I'm truly sorry Nadeshiko - you are an amazing young woman," Himawari explained, "but I'm in love with someone else."

"That's quite alright," Nadeshiko smiled, "you're the amazing young woman, Himawari - Sakurako is very lucky."

"I never said it was-"

"Stop it." Nadeshiko snapped. There was a second of silence, then they both began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Standing in the Living Room doorway was Sakurako Ohmuro, a bag of fast food clutched in her hand. Her little sister Hanako standing behind her.

"Nothing," Nadeshiko coughed, "you two were quick."

"Hanako wouldn't let me have what I wanted," Sakurako scoffed, "she'd already picked our food before we even got there."

"Do you know how long it took to get those stains out from your last food fight," Hanako replied coldly, "we're eating this - it's easier to clean."

Sakurako scrunched her face up, "That was a year ago, you're still holding onto that?"

"Of course," Hanako huffed, "what would make you throw food at Himawari and Nadeshiko anyway?"

Sakurako shot the two a panicked look, "How about we eat now, hmm?"

"You three go ahead," Nadeshiko stood and grabbed her food from the bag, "I'm going to eat in my room - things to do, have fun."

"Eh?" Sakurako whined, "fine then, we can eat in our room too: Himawari, why don't you bring Kaede over?"

* * *

The girls laughed and ate, and drank and played. By 10pm they had worn themselves out.

Hanako was startled awake when she felt Sakurako's arms cradle her.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"Don't," Sakurako slipped Hanako underneath the sheets next to Kaede, who was already fast asleep, "its sleep-time."

_Well well,_ Hanako thought to herself, _You continue to impress, big sister._

Sakurako settled down on the floor beside Himawari.

"Did you have fun?" she chuckled.

"Definitely," Himawari tucked in under the blankets, "it's been a while since we've been able to talk."

"We're together all the time," Sakurako teased, "to be honest, I'm getting sick of you!"

Himawari rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious - we never get to really talk anymore."

Sakurako stopped laughing when she noted the serious tone in her voice.

"Not since-"

"You know why we can't be like we were." Sakurako interrupted.

"I do know," Himawari sighed in defeat, "but still..."

Himawari felt the blankets vibrate.

"It's her again isn't it."

"Don't be like that," Sakurako snapped, "we're still together, best friends. hmm?"

Sakurako tried to reach out to Himawari, but Himawari brushed Sakurako away.

"Just answer it."

Sakurako flinched, she slipped out of the door as quietly as she could and hit the 'Accept' button.

* * *

_I don't know what it was._

_"I promise, everything will be alright."_

_But whatever it was, when she said those words to me. I knew she meant them._

_"Here you are," I heard from behind me, "I've been looking all over for you!"_

_I turn around to see her, Toshino Kyoko._

_They had started talking more and more but I didn't pay much attention then. I was still hurt over Nadeshiko. _

_Maybe I should have, I was shocked when I watched Sakurako confess to her, and shattered when Kyoko accepted._

_"I'm sorry! Himawari needed some help -"_

_"So you came to give her some love? I'm so jealous..." Toshino Kyoko pretended to sob, "where's mine?"_

_Sakurako let go of me and ran to her._

_"Always some for you." Sakurako chuckled._

_Toshino Kyoko laughed along. When she had finally calmed down, her eyes glowed - as did Sakurako's. Always when they were in eachother's arms._

_"I love you." Toshino Kyoko said to her._

* * *

Himawari's eyes opened, slowly she remembered where she was, what she did.

Who was next to.

As she looked down at Sakurako's sleeping face, she felt nothing but loneliness:

_"You're gonna make me blush," Sakurako giggled, then she smiled at her, "I love you too."_

Himawari could feel tears welling in her eyes, she fought them back; _she said "I love you too." _Himawari thought to herself.

Himawari quietly slipped out of the blankets, leaving Sakurako snoring heavily on the floor alone. She crept through the door and down the hallway, feeling her way through the darkness until her eyes adjusted. When she had found the door she was looking for she was just about to creep in when she felt her foot hit a fast food container over.

"Who is that?" Nadeshiko panicked, switching on her bedside light - almost frightened to death when she saw Himawari standing near her.

"Hima-ko, what are you-"

"Promise me," Himawari said flatly, "that she won't find out."

"Huh?" Nadeshiko yawned, "what are you talking about-"

"Promise me," Himawari corrected herself, "that no one will find out."

Nadeshiko paused for a long while.

"I promise."

Himawari climbed into her bed.

**~Chapter One End~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

**~Autumn Leaves~**

Nadeshiko Ohmuro had been sound asleep when she was startled awake by movement from her covers - the sun had not even risen yet. Nadeshiko wiped the sleep from her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the deep blue light of the early morning hours.

It was Himawari Furutani - in the process of getting dressed.

"Eh?" Nadeshiko yawned, "what are you doing?"

"I have to go," she whispered, slipping her t-shirt over her head, "before she wakes up - not making the same mistake twice."

The sharp pang of urgency quickly knocked Nadeshiko out of her morning haze; instinctively her arms reached out and wrapped around Himawari's waist.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" She pleaded.

Himawari turned and gave Nadeshiko a quick peck on the lips, "I'm sorry."

as Nadeshiko savored the taste of Himawari on her lips, Himawari crept quietly through the door and back to Sakurako's room.

Always quickly, always quietly, every morning just like this one ~ Himawari would leave Nadeshiko alone in her bed, just as quickly and as quietly as she had arrived.

* * *

Sakurako Ohmuro sat in the shade of a tree, enjoying the sunlight that trickled through the autumn leaves. It had been quite a while since Sakurako just sat down. She was always busy now;

schoolwork, student council, friends and family.

"What are youuu doing here?"

And of course, Toshino Kyoko ~ Sakurako turned to see her; a broad grin on her face, her hands on her hips in a heroic pose.

"Just passing the time," Sakurako replied, "wanna join me?"

"Don't mind if I do." Toshino beamed, settling in the grass beside her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while; it was Sakurako who decided to break the silence.

"So, what's new?"

"Nothing," Toshino giggled, "just finished the final frames of my Mirakurun Doujinshi."

"I see, that's so cool." Sakurako said in awe.

"Yep, then I ate some pizza, annoyed Yui for a while, came looking for someone else to bother."

"Keeping busy." Sakurako teased.

"We can't all be Top of our Class," Toshino huffed, "Student Council, all those new friends you've made. What about time for me?!"

"There's always time for you." Sakurako chuckled, wrapping her arms around Toshino. Sakurako felt her heart melt as Toshino embraced her as well.

"I really do love you." Toshino said earnestly, resting her head on Sakurako's shoulder.

"I know," Sakurako smiled, "and I love you too."

Sakurako felt relaxed; feeling the gentle heartbeat of her lover against her chest. Suddenly Sakurako felt herself falling backwards into the grass, she let out a loud yelp.

"Shh!" Toshino quickly slapped her hand across Sakurako's mouth.

Sakurako's face started turning red as she felt the buttons of her light brown duffel coat pop open.

"What are you doing?!" Sakurako whispered.

"I'm passing the time." Toshino smirked, pulling Sakurako's coat open and kissing her bare neck.

"Really?" Sakurako urged, "Here?"

Toshino stopped, leaning up to look into Sakurako's eyes.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that, its just..." Sakurako drew circles in the dirt with her fingertip.

Toshino released her grip - slowly her confusion faded, "Is this about Himawari?"

Sakurako lowered her gaze.

"Look at me." Sakurako sighed in defeat, her eyes lifted from the ground.

"You told me you were over her," Toshino started, "I asked and you said no."

Sakurako lowered her gaze again - feeling the guilt wash over her.

"Look at me!" Sakurako could hear the pain in her voice.

"I love you, Sakurako," Toshino choked, her eyes starting to dampen, "I really do. But can you honestly tell me that you're over her?"

"I..." Sakurako paused for a long time, finally she let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know." She answered.

Toshino Kyoko felt her chest sink.

"I see." she smiled.

Toshino lifted Sakurako's chin up with her index finger. She kissed Sakurako deeply, staying on Sakurako's lips for as long as she could.

"Why don't you call me when you do know the answer," Toshino stood slowly, "whatever your answer may be."

"Toshino, wait-" Sakurako pleaded.

But she did not wait; Toshino Kyoko danced away under the falling autumn leaves, leaving Sakurako alone under the tree - Trickling sunlight fading as grey clouds began to stir in the sky.

* * *

Sakurako got home just in time for the rain to start pouring.

Her head still stirring from her conversation -_ I really don't know..._ She sighed.

As she was taking off her shoes she noticed a shadow looming over her; it was her sister, Nadeshiko.

"Can I help you?" Sakurako chuckled.

Nadeshiko folded her arms across her chest.

"A massage maybe?" Sakurako joked.

Nadeshiko's eyebrows began to crease.

"Just tell me what you want - I'm too tired to play."

"Stay away from Himawari."

Sakurako stopped taking her shoes off - looking up at her sister to see if she had only imagined what she heard.

"Excuse me?"

Nadeshiko stepped forward, standing over her younger, smaller sibling.

"Stay away from Himawari - she's mine now."

"Oh really?" Sakurako laughed, "does she know this?"

"She should," Nadeshiko scoffed, "she's been sneaking into my room for a month now."

Sakurako froze, Nadeshiko caught the shock in her eyes and smiled.

"You didn't know, did you?" She pressed, "Sometimes we go for hours without stopping."

Sakurako could feel her chest twisting - the way it had when she first caught them together a year ago.

"How does that make you feel?"

Sakurako realised what her sister was doing, and quickly collected herself.

"It's her life," Sakurako shrugged, brushing past her as she made her way to the living room, "she can do whatever she wants."

"She wants me," Nadeshiko followed quickly behind her, "so stay away from her."

"Why would she want you?" Sakurako snapped, "you used her as a rebound, then cast her aside like a piece of garbage."

Nadeshiko's mouth quickly snapped shut, her feet starting to waver.

"I was there to help her," Sakurako continued, "I was there for her when you tore her heart in two. Now you want her back?"

Then Sakurako began to see something she had never seen before - she watched as the cool exterior of Nadeshiko Ohmuro started to break away, and Sakurako saw a scared, desperate girl.

"I hurt her," Nadeshiko clenched her fists tight, "but I promise, Sakurako. I promise I won't hurt her again."

Sakurako nodded slowly, noting the sincerity in her sister's words, "Okay, but why ask me to stay away from her?"

Nadeshiko gave her sister an annoyed look, "Don't play dumb with me."

A long pause followed as Sakurako tried to piece together what Nadeshiko was talking about.

"She loves you," Nadeshiko sighed, "I thought that maybe in time..."

Nadeshiko took a deep breath, "She could learn to love me too."

Sakurako felt her heart skip a beat, _she... loves me?_

Someone began knocking on the front door. They both already knew who it was.

Sakurako and Nadeshiko stood staring at eachother, the knocking on the door echoed through the house as they did.

Sakurako hated seeing her sister like this, in all the years that they had spent together not once had she seen Nadeshiko like this. It made her feel hollow.

_I just wanted to be happy..._ Sakurako shook her head, she felt tears welling in her eyes, _why do things have to get so complicated..._

"You promise you won't hurt her again?" Sakurako asked.

Nadeshiko's face brightened, "Never again."

They both listened carefully as the knocking stopped, and they heard footsteps - she was turning to leave.

"Whatever." Sakurako cried as dashed into the kitchen, snatching the home telephone as she ran. Sakurako curled up in a ball behind the counter and began dialing.

"Hima-ko!" She heard in the hallway as she dialed.

"Oh, I thought everyone was gone. Is Sakurako home?"

"No, not yet. Wanna come up? I have something to tell you."

Sakurako listened to the phone, waiting for someone to pick up.

"I don't know... I was really hoping to talk to Sakurako first."

Sakurako clenched the phone so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Please?"

"Well..."

The ringtone finally finished, "... Hello?"

"Okay, I'll just talk to Sakurako later."

"Umm yes," Sakurako choked, "can I speak to Toshino Kyoko?"

Sakurako heard their footsteps as they quickly ran up the stairs together.

"Yes, this is Toshino Kyoko speaking."

"Oh, hi," Sakurako bit her bottom lip, "It's me: I have your answer."

**~Chapter Two End~**


End file.
